Republic Character Stats
Sharok'Vivi Dice GM: 9d12 (Min 9/ Max 108) Stats Overall Stats: * HP: ?? * Other stuff? Overall Modifiers * Melee Offensive: (-10 PreTutaminis) (+12 Post Tutaminis) (-10 Distracted) * Force Offensive: +6 (-10 Distracted) * Force Defensive: +10 (-10 Distracted) * Melee Defensive: (-1 Pre Tutaminis) ( +12 Post Tutaminis) (-10 Distracted) * Ranged Defensive: +5 (-10 Distracted) * Persuasion: -21 (-6 after Vision) (-10 Distracted) * Stealth: +8 (-10 Distracted) * Detection: +8 (+7 Distracted) * Evasion: +5 (+7 Distracted) Traits Negative Traits * Cripplingly Shy: -15 on Persuasion Rolls * Physically Weak (Pre-Tutaminis): -10 Melee Offensive Rolls, -10 Melee Defensive Rolls * No Energy? : Is unable to convert to Post-Tutaminis combat style against those that are Non-Force Users wielding Non-Energy Weapons. Mixed Traits * Through The Living Force: +8 to Detection Rolls, +4 to Melee Defensive Rolls, +5 to Ranged Defensive Rolls, -6 to Persuasion Rolls. Is also rare to experience any form of vision (May be done once per event if player so wills it), and on the rare occasion he does -6 to Persuasion Rolls. * Lightsaber Combat (If somebody reads this, please tell me if I should include different modifiers per lightsaber form. Until then nothing shall be put here) * Distracted: If he becomes lost in thought on some occasion: -10 to All Modifiers but Detection and Evasion. Under this circumstance: +7 to Detection, +7 Evasion. May become distracted upon player choice in verbal interactions of social gatherings, and must be used once per event in the case of a fight. Positive Traits * Agility: +5 to Melee Defensive Rolls, +8 to Stealth Rolls, +5 Evasive Rolls * The Force: +6 to Force based offensive rolls, +10 to anti-Force Defensive Rolls or Force based Defensive Rolls * Post Tutaminis: After enough energy has been absorbed and channeled into Force energy to sustain and empower himself all modifiers to Melee Offense and Defense are removed and replaced with +12 to each. Geralt-sky Dice Commander : 6d12 (min 6; max 72) Stats ''' '''Overall stats: *HP: ?? *Stamina? Overall modifiers: *Melee offensive : +13 (While wielding a lightsaber) -17 (While not wielding a lightsaber) *Melee defensive : +9 (While wielding a lightsaber) -13 (While not a lightsaber) *Force offensive : +7 *Force defensive : +7 *Ranged defensive : +10 *Persuasion : +11 *Stealth :+3 *Detection : +4 *Evasion : +5 Siviala L'kor Dice Officer: 4d12 (min4/max60) Stats Overall Stats: * HP:?? Overall Modifiers: * Melee Offensive: +9 (Whilst wielding a Vibroblade or Lightsaber.) -10 (Whilst unarmed.) +11 (Protective Sacrifice Suceeds) * Melee Defensive: +13 (Whilst wielding a Vibroblade or Lightsaber.) -9 (Whilst unarmed.) -8 (Beginning of a fight.) * Force Offensive: -5 * Force Defensive: -3 (-8 Beginning of a fight.) * Ranged Defensive: +8 * Persuasion: +10 (+2 when irritated.) (+15 when talking to droids.) (+13 - Distraction) * Stealth: +9 * Detection: +3 * Evasion: +6 (+12 in Ataru Form.) Traits Negative Traits: * Low Shyness: -5 on Persuasion Rolls * Isolation: -8 on Defensive Rolls at the beginning of a fight. * Weak Force User: All force stats are negative. Mixed Traits: * Protective Sacrifice: Gain wounded status if defensive roll fails. Gain +2 Offense if defensive roll wins. Positive Traits: * Naturally Agile: +6 to base evasion when in Ataru Form. * Fluent Droid: +5 to base persuasion if talking to droids. * Distraction: +3 to base persuasion when in a group.